I Can't Handle this With Out You
by Ever-More-Naru
Summary: Naruto is haunted by their past in his dreams, Anile is reminded of their past in reality. they can only stand the pain when there together. But what happens when they split up and are separated from one another?  Full summery inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Naruto is haunted by their past in his dreams, Anile is reminded of their past in reality. They can only stand the pain when there together… but what happens when they are spilt up and are separated from one another? One gets sent to boarding school we're they will be attending a school ran by their Aunt, while the other has to travel the world with their Uncle.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto nor am I making a profit off of writing this story. The characters are all owned by non-other then, Masashi Kishimoto... Dattebayo!

**Warnings:** *Rated M for language and suggestive themes. And a few other things (A little family infest)

**A/N:**I am truly sorry for the O.O.C of Naruto and any of the other characters. Also I know Naruto doesn't have a sister, but I couldn't help but feel a bit sad knowing he's all alone in the world. At least this way he will have someone he can lean on for support and can relate to that is very close to him. This is my first F.F and I hope you enjoy. Please don't forget to give me any feedback about anything. And any ideas will help too. I do not own Naruto. Ja ne

**E.****M.****N.**

**P.S.**

4th formers -freshman

5th formers- sophomores

6th former- juniors

7th formers- seiners

*It comes from the "House of Nights" saga I'm a bit of a book worm LOLz but the saga is good read it lots of action even though there is some romances and death ^-^

**Chapter 1**

Naruto and Anile-16- 6th former

Kiba and Chouji-15 and 16 -6th former

Shikamaru- 17 -7th former

Chapter One- First day of school (part 1)

**Narutos P.O.V**

_The sun was high above the ground now. Standing in a corner in an alley between two buildings, I ran there to hide, when a few boys started to pull at my shirt and take my shoes. I hunched over and held my hands over my head as tears ran down my face as I watched a shadow walks towards me. I see the sun shine off something mental like. I look up to see one of the kids holding a knife. He lifts his arm holding it high in the air then goes and brings it down._

A hand comes to my shoulder to shake me awake but I hit at it as I sit up my body covered in sweat. "Naruto…" I hear a soft voice say.

I close my eyes to calm my beating heart and I sigh getting up. "It was just a bad dream…" I said to my twin sister but think to myself, '_or more like a bad memory.' _The last thing I needed right now was my sister worry about me. She just stood there looking at me. I smile up at her and she smiles back; a sad smile. I reach over and I pull her into my arms and hold her resting my head on her head. She giggles and wiggles.

"Nar…Naruto." She blushes looking up at me and I look back.

"Yes, Anile?" I say to her as a smile spreads across my face as her cheeks go red.

"You should shower, or were going to be late for our first day at our new school." she smiles and I frown letting my arms fall to my sides. She pats my shoulder and heads –what I take as- back to her room to finish getting ready. I grab a clean pair of boxers and a towel as well as cloths and I walk to the bathroom and I hope in the shower.

I got out of the shower and head to the kitchen. Anile was already making food and setting the table. I smiled as I sat back and watched her move about in the kitchen; she was so small and cute. It was kind of hard to believe she was even my twin sister. I chuckled to myself, as I watched her cook the food. Her red brunette hair, long in the front just shy of her breast and short in the back barley kissing her shoulders. Curving in just all the right places; slowly I moved my eyes up her body looking at her and remembered mom. My eyes started to sting and tear up. Anile was so much like mom, she cared about me as well as cooks for me all the time, she even takes care of me when I'm sick just as mom did when we were little.

"Naru-san" I looked at her as she stood there staring at me. A look of worry and confusion coving her prefect face; she walked over to me and slowly she leaned close to me as she lifted her hand to placed it on my cheek. "Naru-san, why are you crying?"

I reached my hand and I felt the wetness there. "I… I don't-"

"Ohayoo kids!" quickly pulling myself together as Anile did and she wiped there tears from my cheeks we looked up to smile at our uncle.

"Ohayoo" We say in union. I leaned back into the chair and I take a deep breath.

"Well kids, I have to work late tonight. So don't wait up for me. I'll leave some money so you guys can order take out if you want." He smiled and sat at the table thanking Anile as she placed a plate in front of him. I closed my eyes and laid my head on my arms on the table as I let out an audible sigh. A few seconds later a plate was sat down in front of me I sat up and began to dig in as she got her own and sat next to me eating hers more slowly. We sat like that till our uncle got up when he was done and said something about going into work early and leaving a set of keys on the table by the front door for us, so we can drive ourselves to school.

A few minutes after he said, he left. I stood to walk to the sink and wash my dish scents I was done eating. "Naruto," her small voice came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder at her. "Hn?" I answer as I look back to the plate I am washing. She cleared her through. The sound of the chair moving back met my ears and then silverware hitting plate and her foot steps as she came up to my side. I looked over at her as she rinsed her plate and handed it to me to be washed.

Smiling, I gladly took it and began to wash as she dried. "Oi, Anile what do you want?" I say after a few quiet moments. She put the dishes away and leaned back into the counter, her hip resting into the sink and she looked up at me. I sighed "Oi, Anile what is it just tell me already please." She giggled and hugged me from the side; I hesitantly hugged her back before pulling her close and wrapping both my arms around her. She looked up at me and I look down at her as her arms stayed around my waist and my arms stayed around her shoulders. We stood like that for a few seconds just smiling at one another before we heard a swear come from the door way.

A chuckle was heard as we looked up to see our uncle looking at us a big smile on his face. "What are you two doing? If I didn't know better, I would say you two were a couple or something." We looked at him with an 'what are you doing' kind of looking seeing as though he is suppose to be on the road to work. "I… err left my brief case in my room." He grinned and scratched the back of his head with his left hand seeing that he is left handed.

We pulled apart and I went back to the dishes and took care of them as our uncle went and grabbed his bag and Anile got our school bags together. Uncle left and I took mine and Anile's bag as she put her coat on and she put her bag over her shoulder and then held mine as I put my coat on. Smiling we locked the house up and headed to school.

Parking the car into one of the schools parking spots I cut the engine and get out of the car. Grinning like an idiot I run and slide over the hood of the BMW. A giggles comes from my twin sister as I open the door for her to get out and stand. She looks up at me and closes the door before taking my hand and dragging me into the school. And so in all that has happened in the last 5 or so minuets every one that was in the parking lot or just coming in seen it. I pull Anile close and I wrap my arm around my sister protectively as I see a lot of guys-and girls a like- look at her and me.

"Aniki, look at the puppy." She says as she pulls from me and runs over to a little runt of a dog in the hall. I walk over to her as she was now sitting on the floor the puppy in her lap wagging its tail and licking her face as she giggled. "Damn, I didn't know the country was so bad that they're starting to allow dogs in school to. We must be really pathetic then." I laugh out as she hits me in my leg and I just shrug and look up at the office door as a kid with red upside down triangles walk over a pissed look on his face.

My sister stands dogs in hands and stands somewhat behind me the dog barks and the kid glares and the dog looks down. "Let's go Akamaru!" he says as he walks over to us and grabs the dog from my sister. She makes an 'oh' with her mouth as a surprise sounds comes from it. This really pissed me off. This guy had the balls to come and just snatch the dog from her like it's no big deal? Fuck if it's his dog and his pissed off at something he could have just asked for it.

"Hey asshole!" I yell. I was fuming. I can faintly hear my sister tell me it's no big deal and to just drop it and she pulls on my arm. I pull from her as the guy turns around and glares at me. "What the fuck is your problem? You could have just asked for the dog!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me then turns back around and continues walking off while saying "Whatever man."

I ran up to him and grab his shoulder and said "Hey let me introduce you to my fist jack ass!" as my right fist met with his jaw.

**Anile P.O.V**

I tried to stop my brother from going after the boy. Clearly he was upset and wasn't thinking right. Just when I thought Naruto was going to leave it alone he grabs the boys shoulder and punches him. "Naruto!" I yell. A few people are standing nearby watching and others just keep walking as if they had better things to worry about. It's our first day of school sent moving here to Konoha. And already my idiot of a brother has to get in a fight that -kami forbids it if I have to- I will have to be the one to throw the last punch and stop all of this. As I watch in awe at how my brother is fairing out the dog sits on the side line barking. Just when I thought my brother was doing grate a big guy with chips in his hands yells out.

"Kiba man your letting this little girl kick your ass. Dude your getting weak on us."  
He says as he goes over –looks like to me- to help out his buddy, whose name was from what I heard was Kiba. Looking around I see that more and more people are heading over to watch the fight. I smile and look back at my brother. "Hey Aniki, stop playing around I don't feel like having to jump in I don't want to mess up my hair." I walk over and I stand looking down at them as my brother punches this Kiba kid and he punches back.

"Easier said than done, Damnit" He hits the kid and stands as the other kid gets up and goes to lunge for him. "Like I said Anile, it's not that easy this kid is good." He says to me. I look up at him and frown as I look at the other kid as they both breathe hard.

"Really? Because, if you ask me it looks like I can take him, Naruto." I smile as the fat kid with chips and the Kiba kid both look at me.

Kiba glares "Yeah right, Miss Barbie can't possible take me. She might break a nail" I look up at him and look hurt.

"Well… that is kind of why we got kicked out of our old school. Right, Naruto? I sent that guy to the hospital with a broken leg and arm. Hmm… now why did I do that again?"

I look down as if in thought and Naruto rolls his eyes and grins. "He wanted to fight me for you and I didn't like him Anile."

I smile and I grab on to Naruto's arm and giggles. "Oh yeah now I remember. Ahh I forgot to ask the principle if his nose was ok be for we left."

Kiba looks at me a little in shock. "There no way in hell you could have sent some one to the hospital." I look at him "Mmm if you say so cutie." I smile and turn letting go of Naruto and I head into the office to get mine and my brother's schedules.

"Thank you Ma'am." I say as I come back out and I look to see everyone has left but the fat kid and Kiba. A Bark comes from in front of me and I look down to see the dog, now known as Akamaru. Smiling I bend over and pick him up. I look up as Naruto hold out his hand as he's looking at the wall and I hand him his classes. "We have home room together." I say and this Kiba kid walks over to us a very small blush on his face as he looks at me.

"I'm... sorry… about... um..." he looks away and I hand him his dog as I lean up and kiss his cheek.

"It's okay." I take Naruto's hand as I grab his bag and we leave heading for our home room as we leave Kiba with a dumbfounded look on his face as he watches us.

The bell rings and I stand to leave pulling my bag over my head as I head to the door. Once in the hall I look at my paper to see what my next hour is. Sighing I look up and around the hall and I see Kiba standing over to the side looking at me. I smile and heads over to him. "Hey, you think you can help me find my 4th hour please, um, Kiba right?" he look down at me and he blushes a bit and nods.

"Yeah what class you got?" I hand him the paper and he looks over it. "That's the same class I have just let me grab my books from my locker and we can go." I nod and walk behind him till we get to his locker then I stand off to the side.

He rumbles in his locker looking for his right books. Looking around the hall as the kids start to get to class on time; I frown and whine a bit. Kiba stops and pulls back from his locker looking at me for a bit before going back to his locker and grabbing his books.

"What?" he says as he lets out a sigh.

I look at him still frowning. "I don't want to go to class its so boring. All teachers want me to do today is introduce myself to the class go get books, and then give me a shit load of work. It's all so boring. Hum I wonder if Naruto is doing better."

"Well from the looks of it from last hour," he closes his locker and spins the dial as he walks and I fallow. Soon falling into step next to him "Naruto isn't doing so hot himself he fell asleep last hour and the teacher sent him to the hall. Very troublesome when the teacher had me write the notes down twice for the both of us sent I thought it was funny." He shrugs. "But oh well, ladies first." He says as he holds the door open for us to our classroom. I smile "Thank you" and I walk in heading to the back and take a seat. Once seated I look over to see Kiba set next to me and he smiles at me before converting his eye sight up to look at something behind me.

"Hey Kid you're in my seat." I sigh and look behind me to see some pink haired bimbo looking down her nose at me. Frowning I look down at the desk and I sit up a bit so I can look at the front then I sit. As she says "Did you not hear me? I said you're in my seat. What are you deft or something girl." I look back up at her. "I'm not deft but you must be blind, Billboard Brow." I say looking up at her still as she looks at me with her mouth hanging open. I left my hand and push her mouth closed. "Careful, you might catch some flies if you keep your mouth open like that. I mean unless that's what you eat then…" I move my hands on top of the desk as I fold them together. "You can just keep your mouth wide open for all I care." I shrug "Doesn't matter to me."

She opens her mouth as she goes to say something just then the bell rings stating class is going to start. The teacher looks over the class. "Mrs. Haruno, take a seat class is starting young lady." He turns to the board and begins to write she huffs and takes a seat by the window and I sit back and sigh closing my eyes as I try to relax a bit.

"Anile…" I say as I open my eyes to look at the board. I see Kiba move to face me from the side of my eye as he gives me a confuse look. "My name… its Anile Uzumaki" I turn and face him holding my hand out to him "and you?" he looks at me a bit before holding his hand out to mine and shakes it.

"Kiba… Kiba Inuzuka." We smile "Nice to meet you-"

"Mr. Inuzuka! Stop holding hands and get to work on the problems giving to you." We look up at the teacher and the class as there all looking back at us now.

I giggle and pull my hand back from his and stand. "Well, if you don't mind and scents I have every ones wonderful eyes looking a pond me, this is more than better a time to introduce myself." I look around smiling and taking in every one. "My name is Anile Uzumaki. I'm new to this school as well as new to this town as for why I moved here, it's classified." Just for the hell of it I look at the pink haired billboard brow. "I hope we all can come to know one another well and become good friends." I sit back down looking at her still "That's all you can go back to teaching now." I say. The pinked hair girl fumes and turns around huffing still the class is quite as I take my eyes off her and I look around. I roll my eyes. "I said you can get back to work now stop staring at me. Pulse a picture last longer!" I snap. Every one turns and goes back to the work even the teacher tries to find something to do so he just starts to take roll.

There's a small chuckle that comes from my left I look over to see Kiba grinning at me "What?" I said innocently "They were being rude." I cross my arms and turn away, a small smile on my lips. I hear movement before I feel the warm breath on my neck and ear then his voice, in my ear. "Yeah, but you didn't have to look at Sakura like you did, Anile." I look at Sakura as she glares at me and then a smirk crosses over my lips as I realize why she wanted this seat and why she keeps looking over at me. I turn and face Kiba and smiles up at him. "Kiba, Baby~!" I say in a singsong voice as I look at him he looks back at me.

"Yes, Anile dear?"

"Can you show me the rest of my classes and show me around the school today please?" I say looking up at him and leaning over in my seat closer to him.

"Yeah anything you want," he grins as he looks at- whom I take just walked up behind me- Sakura before looking back at me "babe."

I reach over and hug him "Thank you, thank you, thank you. You're the best Kiba!" I giggle as I seat back in me seat and the pinks haired girl just walks by and over to some other girl with black hair and purple high lights and starts to talk to her. I sigh and jump a bit as me cell vibrates in my shirt. I reach in and grab it as I do this my eye brows knit together and I look up to see a few boys –including the teacher- watching me." I stand and grab my bag as I mutter "Fucking pervs" as I head to the door the bell having not rung yet and I leave the class.

**E.****M.****N.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chapter Two- First day of school (pt. two); the invite; the perfect Outfit (pt. one)

**Narutos P.O.V**

"Yahooooo~! Lunch time~! It's about time. Man I'm so hungry, Hey Anile, What you going to eat?" I look over at my sister who – I just realized- looks a little pissed. Frowning I take her hand and I pull her over to a table and we sit. "What's up Anile?" she slaps her cheeks and shakes her head before letting a smile cover her pretty face. "Nothing Naruto was just thinking about one of my classes is all." She smiled at me and I looked at her and she looked back. "Anile…" I look in to her eyes and I see that she's only trying to hide everything.

"Oh gross get a room. You two make me sick." We pull away and look up who just said that and I see Chouji. I feel my sister tense up next to me as he sits on my left side. "Oi, Anile this is Chouji." I scratch the back of my head as I look at them both. "I have 4th hour with him…um…" she relaxes and leans back in her chair. "As long as you like him Naruto I'll be nice, I guess." I let out a breath of relief that I didn't know I was even holding in. "Good." I look up and glare at the kid from this morning as he walks over to our table and he sits on the right side of my sister. She turns and smiles at him and I look back at her.

"This is Kiba, and I have 4th hour with him." She says to me. I just shrug and turn back to Chouji who is talking to Kiba about joining the soccer team. At that both I and Anile both yell "Soccer?" we both look at our new friends. They look at us a little shocked.

"Um, yeah, Coach Kurenai and Coach Gai stated yesterday that they want to starts a Konoha Soccer team."

Chouji cut in "Yeah and any one can try out." I look over at me sister and she was already looking at me. I bet we both had a big ass grin on our face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking Naruto?" "Hell yeah you know I am Anile." I look up to see Kiba looking at us wired and I tilt my head to the side. "In other words my brother and I use to be on the soccer team at out old school. Um… I guess you can say we were undefeated." at that the lunch room seemed to get quiet. I sat up and looked around to see that everyone was looking at our table.

"What?"

Kiba spoke up just then " are you two telling us that you two came from… must I say the name- Windville High?" just then Anile tenses up and I looked at her. "Calm down Anile. It's over now ok?" I say to her. She looks at me and nods as she says "Yes we did but let's not speak of it no more." She stood "I have gym next, Naruto I'll see you after school." she turns to leaves but runs into a few girls. One had pink hair and a big forehead. I didn't know they could be that huge I mean this one kid in my 2nd hour had some big eyes brows but damn. Another girl had blond hair I remember her from home room she just kept staring at me the whole hour and the other one had Black hair with what look like purple high lights.

She looked at them and rolls her eyes "or not" she turns and looks at me over her shoulder and holds her hand out. "On another note give me the keys I'm leaving" I stand and reach in to my back pockets then my front and I grab my bag looking in it. "Don't you have them Anile?" she looked at me.

You're kidding right? Don't tell me you lost the keys!" she pushes me and picks my back pack up and dumps everything onto the table. "Naruto you have better find the Keys to my car right now or I'm calling uncle and telling him to let me have your car!" she glares at me and I look for the keys in a panic. "No, no I'll look you can't have my orange baby! I've waited too long for her Anile."

"Then find my keys!" she crosses her arms over her chest and people sneaker or just laugh right out as they walk by watching us.

"Hey Cutie, are these the keys you're looking for?"

I look up as my sister turns around to look at a guy holding up a key chain with a small orange fox and a small purple butterfly on it. I grin and she glares slowly nodding her head as the boy and I can see now, his friends stand there looking at us. She goes to reach for them but the guy smirks and pulls them back as he moves his finger back and forth going "Tsk tsk tsk. That s no way to be when someone finds and then tries to return your keys little miss. Now maybe if you gave me a kiss I'll rethink it."

That did it. Note to self and everyone else write this down: don't ever and I do mean ever for no reason what so ever, do you call Anile, 'little'.

The guy drops the keys and doubles over holding his stomach as she picks the keys up. "You little bitch!" he yells she turns around and left her knee connecting it to his nose and he fell back holding his now broken nose. "Don't ever call me little. Next time you won't get away with just a broken nose!" she kicked him in the stomach then left the lunch room. It was dead quiet.

The three girls watch as my sister leaves before heading to the lunch line and the guys friends helped him up and they left -to what I think would be smart- the nurses' office.

I sigh and sit back down to rest my head on the table. "Well, that could have gone better."

"Yeah, no shit, but hey it's about time someone told that guy off. That was the Akatsuki gang. And your sister just took out the Boss of the gang. They go around beating kids up and wanted their money and shit." Kiba turned and looked at me. "All I have to say is watch out. He's going to try and get with her and on top of that now that he knows you're her brother he's going to come after you too." I grin at him. "Yeah but he don't know the reason why we got put in this school. I think if he knew that we won't hesitate to kil… we won't hesitate to keep safe then he will leave me and mostly her- the hell alone. That is if he knows it's latterly between life and death."

Kiba and Chouji just sat there looking at me. Chouji sighed" tire outs are after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays for the next month Uzumaki. You make the tram you better make sure we don't lose a single game man." He stood and pated my back, I looked up at him "Only if my sister makes the team to I don't play unless she plays by my side." I stood and stretched "Besides she doesn't like playing with girls they suck and to scared to get hurt." I smiles and my two friends smile back at me just as the bell for lunch to be over rings. I groan and grab my bag after I put my things back into it. "Anile is so taking me out after school I'm still hungry." I rub my stomach and sighs as I head to class.

Walking in to my last class of the day I walk to the back of the class and take a seat. I reach into my bag and pull out my iPod Nano and put my orange skull candies into my ears and closed my eyes as I turn the volume up really loud. I was a little ticked off from last hour. The teacher had tried to make a fool of me in front the class just because I fell asleep. I let out a sigh and laid my head on my arms. Just as I was falling asleep I felt arms slide around my waist. I move a little in my seat my head still on my arms and eyes closed. But the person just holds on to me as they lay there head on my shoulder blade. I reach a hand down to turn my music down and I open my eyes to look at the front of the class to see that the teacher is reading an orange porn book and I roll my eyes and seat up to turn a little to see who it was that had their arms around me.

My eyes go wide.

**Anile P.O.V**

Looking at my cell I see that class will be letting out in about an hour. I'm too pissed off to even go to class still. As they just had to bring up bad memories; It really upset me even if they didn't mean to it still did. I sigh and look down at my cell and only two minuets have passed. I sigh and grab my bag from the back seat and I get out of the car locking the door and head back into the school. I look around the halls and see no one I met today. So I do the next best thing and I walk around till I find my class. I walk in and the teacher just looks up at me from his book before he goes back to reading it. Most of his face is covered with a mask and I just shrug and look around and I spot yellow hair and smile.

The head of blond is resting on arms and orange headphones are plugged into his ears. I walk over and set my bag in the seat next to his seat. Some people are looking at me as I do this and I move behind him and slowly wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on said's shoulder blade. I feel him move one of his arms to his lap and slowly his music gets quiet. Said moves and lifts his head I guess to look at the teacher. He sits up more and I loosen my hold as he turns to look at me.

His eyes go wide as he opens his mouth then close it. I roll my eyes and reaches out pushing his mouth closed. "Close it or you're going to end up catching a bug or something Naruto." I smile and take my seat and sighs." He's still looking at me. I look over to him. "What now?" he grins and looks at the teacher then leans over to me "Missed you." He kisses my cheek then gets up as he laughs and heads to the front of the class to talk to the teacher.

I just glare at him then I see a few girls glair back at me. One even has the guts to get up and walk over to me. I sit up more in my chair some of the other students look at us others just sleep or does their work. I on the other hand just keep looking up at this girl. "What do you want bimbo?" I say she puts her hand on her hip. All that's going through my head is 'oh yeah I'm so scared' yeah right if this chick wants to go, let go but in till she hits first, I'm just going to stay sitting here.

"Who do you think you are? Coming into our school and just try to get with every boy you can get your hands on?"

I look up at her and I let out a sigh. I really didn't come back to class for any of this. "Look I don't know what the hell you're talking about." I look at her and she swings her hair back over her shoulder.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. First Kiba and then you go after Chouji at lunch. Oh and don't get me started on how you been fallowing Naruto around all day! Get this, you stay away from my man, Naruto and I won't have to hurt you."

That's it I can't take this anymore. Not being able to help it I double over in my desk chair holding my stomach as I laugh really hard, tears coming to my eyes. Just then everyone looks at us. "What's so funny?" she says to me. I laugh more then finally pull myself together and grab my bag as I stand. "Hey Aniki, I'll be in the car I'm driving us home and I still owe you lunch." I walk to the door and turn to him as I point to the yellow haired girl whose name is Ino- I had her in homeroom- "And tell the whore to hop off your dick because you don't fuck pusses." I turn and leave as I laugh and I head to the car.

**Naruto P.O.V **

I watch my sister as she leaves before looking back at the class. Some are looking at me others are looking at the Ino girl and I scratch the back of my head and grin. "Um… sorry about my twin sister, and she is right. I'm Gay I don't like girls. I mean I'll be friends but that's it. Um…" I run to the back of the class and grab my bag as I run out the door even though there still like 15 minutes of class left. But I don't think the teacher will mind. He's just reading his porn book as it is.

Sighing I walk down the hall towards the parking lot. I walk towards the car and again I sigh. Anile's BMW sticks out compare to all the other cars besides the BMW next to it. It's as if people in the town don't have money or something. I reach for the door hand but the door opens and a guy steps out. He looks at me and glares before stepping over to the other BMW and getting in the driver's side and he starts it and speeds off. I look after it and then shake my head and gets in.

I look over at my sister as she starts the car and drives off. "Anile… who was that guy?" she looks over at me then back at the road. "Naruto… why were you crying this morning?" she says in the same tone of voice. I smile as I look at her "I had a bad dream about the past. Now Anile who was that guy?" she looked at me then back at the road. Five minutes went by. "Sasuke"

I look at her. "The guy, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. I have him 2nd hour and we got teamed up for a project. He wanted my number and our address so he can come over and work on it latter when he gets off work." I nod my head and look out the window.

I leaned forward and folded my hands together on the table and rested my chin on to my hand and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath I lean into my hands more and relax a bit. Before I knew what hit me-literally- I felt my chin on the table. I sat back up rubbing my chin and looked at my new and only friend Kiba sneering down at me. I look up at him in shock be for we both break out in big ass grins and begin to laugh. I stretch and yawn as he takes a seat across from me.

"Man what are you doing here?" he asks.

"Anile needs a job and I got hungry. And there giving her an interview on the spot. I get food and she gets a job."

Kiba nods and looks over my head a smile on his face as he stands. Anile comes over and they hug. He sits back down and she sits on his lap. "Naruto, I got the job I start tomorrow after school. So you're going to have to drive yourself to school tomorrow and I'll do the same."

I nod looking at them still. "What?" they say. "I didn't know you two were together. I mean you guys just met and all." I shrug and lean back in my chair.

"Oh, well were not, just friends. Plus Naruto you know I can read people well." I nod again and smile at her. She stands and so does he and we walk out to the car.

"Need a ride Kiba?" she asks him. I put my headphones in and I get in the car and I lay down in the back closing my eyes. I feel two doors being slammed and I take that as Kiba is getting a ride from us. I grumble as I roll over to face the back seat. To tell the truth I don't want the guy with my sister. He seems too much of a player.

The car comes to a stop and I roll over to look up to see Kiba lean over to my sister and kiss her I sit up taking my head phones out just catching the end of what my sister said.

"-have a boyfriend." She sat back in her seat. "We can still be friends if you want." She looked at him then back out the window.

He opens his door and got out. "Yeah, sure friends, whatever" He slammed the door shut and walked up to his house. I crawled up to the front seat.

"Asshole" She says and she puts he car in to drives and heads for home.

"Anile he's a jerk calm down." I reached a hand over and placed it on hers that was on her lap. She looks at me then back at the road and smiled. "Thanks you Aniki." She says to me and I lean over and kiss her cheek and she giggles as I sit back in mine and I put my seat belt on. My cell vibrates and I look at it and see that it's a text from Chouji

**Hey Wuts up?**

Nm go'in home w/ twin u?

Go'in 2 party, u in?

Wut time and where?

8, 2210, maple road, there's going to be beer

I look over at my sister then the time and I see that's its in two hours. Smiling I text back one last reply

Hell yeah I'm in me and sis will meet you there in an hour

Ok c ya then

Girls get in free Guys pay 5

I smiled down at my cell. Then a hand covers the screen as it's taken out of my hands. I look up to see that Anile took it and was now reading them, were at a stop light. "Oooh our first party sent we been here cool." She handed it back then drove as the light turn green. "So, what do you think I should wear? I have that new skirt or maybe I should stop and pick something up on the way."

I smiled "You'll look good in anything you wear Anile." I say to her as she grins at me.

Just then we pulled into our driveway. We get out grabbing our bags as she locks the doors and head up to the door to unlock it. We walked in and I headed to my room placing my bag on the floor then walked to Anile's room and knocked on her door.

"Come in." she says

I opened the door and walked in setting her bag on the back of her purple computer (study) chair, which was now at her study desk. She had books opened and covering her floors, clothes where all over her bed and even on her computer desk and laptop. I looked at her and she held up a purple mini dress in one hand. In the other she was holding a mini black skirt with a shirt that had a zipper pattern running from the right hip to the left shoulder where the handle of the zipper laid. There was also a big safety pin on the left corner where it would rest on the hip if she were to wear it.

Knowing what she wanted as she turned and headed to her private bathroom- I moved the chair from its spot after picking up one of the many text books off the floor and sat down in the chair book in lap. Looking down at the book, I see that she has mostly advance classes. We only have one class together out of the seven even though one of the classes is lunch and we had that one together any ways sent we are both 6th formers.

I let out a sigh as I realized me and my twin are not the same when it comes to the smarts. I've been realizing a lot of things lately sent we moved to this town. Lost in thought I didn't even hear my sister come out of the bath room and walk over to me till her hand was on my shoulder.

"Aniki" she whispered softly. I wouldn't have heard her if it wasn't for her placing her hand on my shoulder to get my attention. She stood and leaned into the wall as I just sat there staring at her. "How…how do I look Aniki?" a small blush covered her cheeks.

My breath caught in my through as I looked at her from head to toe. She had on the black mini skirt with the zipper t-shirt. I didn't see it before but now that her light was on you could see that the shirt had what looked like- blood flowing from the zipper and down the shirt though it was just the picture. The zipper handle was red as well, it looked as if something or maybe just someone was killed on the inside and their blood was spilling out.

**E.****M.****N.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chapter Three- The perfect Party Outfit (pt. two)

**Anile P.O.V**

He just sat there staring at me. I start to fidget and pulling at my skirt a little. I know how short it was and all, but if Naruto didn't like it I was going to go and change. Suddenly he was up and out of the chair his arms around me. "You look beautiful Anile." He says in his husky voice in my ear. I shivered a little and he chuckled as he pulled back. He kissed my cheek and left to go and get his self ready. I smiled and headed back into the bathroom and put my make up on. A little eye liner here and a little eye shadow there, last the black lipstick with the red liner around my lips and I was ready to go.

I walked out of my room and into the hall walking past my brother's room. I could hear the iPod playing that he must have hooked up the speakers. I turned and headed for his door and knocked. No answer. I turned the knob and pushed the door open a little bit. There was no reply saying to not come in so I opened it all the way and walked into his room. Looking around I spotted his books on his bed and I walked over and looked down at them. "Hum, so Naruto have all lower classes then me. I guess were not the same after all." I sigh and set the book back down.

Moving his books I laid on the down on his bed and do some of his work. I already know that he'll just ask me for help latter and I'll end up doing it all anyways. As I do his chemistry I semi-hear the shower water turn off, but before I can think too much about the matter I get lost in the work once more.

**Naruto P.O.V **

I walked out of my bathroom, towel around my waist and I head for my dresser. Doing a double take and my hand going over my chest were my heart is popping out of my chest. I see my sister on my bed. I smile and pull my boxers on under my towel then I drape it over my head as I walked over to my bed and slide my books over and I lay down next to her.

"What you doing Anile?" I say in her ear.

She jumps and reaching my hand out I grab her wrist just before her fist had the chance to hit me in my face. She blinks then she smiles and I let go of her wrist. We lay back down and I watched her as she does my homework as if it were child's play. She smiled as she worked. She is so smart and beautiful when she's lost in her work. I smile and lean over placing a kiss on her cheek. Her cheeks warming under my lips; I looked at her for a few seconds before getting up and heading into my walk-in closet. It was as big as a small den. I looked on the shoe rack and grabbed a pair of orange and black converses. I walked over to the far wall in the back grabbed a pair of blue jeans and slide them on. I'll button and zip them latter.

I sigh as I flip through the revolving belt rack. Not being able to decide on one I grabbed four; a chain, a spiked, a rainbow, and last a red and black checkered one.

"Naruto" I turned to see my sister standing in the door way.

"Yes, Anile?" she walked over to me and I smiled at her.

She smiles back and hugs me then she takes the white and black belt from the rack and puts them loosely around her waist so they are in an 'X' like fashion. "What do you think Aniki?" she spins in front of me. I nod.

"You look good Anile."

**Anile P.O.V**

I stood there in the door way as my brother grabs four different belts from the rack. He was shirt-less and from what I can see hi didn't have them zipped or buttoned yet. I decided to make myself known.

"Naruto?" he turned to look at me as I stood in the door way.

"Yes, Anile?" he said a smile creasing over his soft lips.

I walked over to him and I took two belts from the rack; a black and then a white one. I put the belts loosely around my waist in an 'X' like fashion. "What do you think Aniki?" I turn around in front of him and then I let my eyes rest on his clear ocean view ones.

"You look good Anile" was his reply. I smiled and left out of the closet to let him finish getting ready for the fawesome party that was to come.

"Thank you Aniki."

"Hey Anile, can we take separate cars. You know just in case one of us wants to leave and the other doesn't." he yelled from the closet

"Yeah we can. Oh and I finished your homework it's in your backpack." I walked to get the keys and my thigh high boots on. He came out shoes already on. I smiled up at him. "Looking good Naruto; Oh and Sasuke said he had to cancel the planes for tonight anyways so I won't have to be the one to leave early tonight."

He nodded "Good." With that said we headed to our cars locking the door behind us as we went.

**E.****M.****N.**

A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short. I wanted to save the party for the next one and try to have it in one. From now on I'll try to get all of the chapters to be long.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chapter Four- The Party

**Normal P.O.V**

They arrived to the party -one latter then the other by five minutes. They both showed up in different cars. Anile in her silver BMW and Naruto showed up in his orange -with a line of black down the middle- Camaro. From years of knowing the other they got out of their cars at the same time and closed and locked their doors walking and meeting at the half way mark between their cars.

"Naruto you're late as always. What took you so long?" Anile stood there her arms crossed over her chest making it look a slight bigger then she already was. Naruto smiled at his twin sitter as he handed her a bag.

Anile took it and looked into the bag pulling out a box and setting the bag on the ground. She looked at Naruto. "What is this Aniki?" she looked back at the small black box and opened it.

"You said you liked the choker that was in the window in the mall from our old town. I got it just before we moved." Naruto scratched that back of his neck and a big grin spread over his face as he stood there looking at Anile.

Anile smiled and took it out of the box and handed it to Naruto sand turned around having him put it on for her. "Thank you Naruto. I love it. You're the best brother in the world." She turned and hugs him and he hugs her back.

"I'm glad sis. You're everything to me all I want is for you to be happy."

She smiled. "Thank you Naruto and you're everything to me too. We're all that we have. We need to stick together. Forever."

She smiled up at him as he held her in his arms and she kept hers around his neck. Just then Chouji was heading his way over to the twins.

**Anile P.O.V**

I had my head resting on Naruto's shoulder as he held me in his arms. I felt safe and happy there. Just then I heard footsteps. So I turned in his arms to love back over my shoulder to see who it was. I heard the footsteps, before I even heard the voice that came with them.

"Anile, Naruto!" he smiled and waved as he came over; a few people in tow behind him.

We smiled and I pulled back from Naruto. He snorted and crossed his arms turning halfway away clearly pissed that I pulled away from him as the others came over and finally stood in front of us.

"Hey Chouji, what up?" I smiled and folded my hands behind my back and leaned my into Naruto as Chouji stood there with his friends. Naruto put his arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

"I was just tell the guys about how we got two new kids at school and how there kick ass at soccer." He grinned "Or so the new kids told us they were. Any ways I was waiting for you Anile. A guy can get in free if they got a hot babe on their arm. And I was wondering if you would go in with me," he smiles and I smiled back.

I was getting ready to say something when Naruto pulled me close to him and glared at Chouji "No, she's going with me." It was quiet for a while till Chouji spoke.

"Dude she's your sister. That wouldn't look right." He crossed his arms and stood there I looked at the guys behind him. I saw Kiba who had his arm around a purple haired girl, who I vividly remember from school.

She looked up at me and she smiled shyly, I waved and pulled away from him as he was yelling at Chouji about who I was going with. I looked at him then I walked over to Kiba and the girl. "Hey Kiba… and his date" I giggled.

"Hey Anile, and this is Hinata." He smiled and I held my hand out to her.

"Nice to meet you and I like your name."

She blushes and takes my hand and shakes it. "Th-thank you. Y-yours is ni-nice as we-well."

I nod to her and look up at the other three guys that were with them. Kiba must have seen I was eying them cause he pointed to each in turn "Gaara, the Goth; Shikamaru, the brains and last Neji, the girly one in the group."

"I am not girly! If that was the case, then why am I being man enough, to let you date my cousin, Dog boy!"

I giggled and the guys looked at me. "Nice to meet you ladies" I smile and grab Hinata's arm as I head for the house. Leaving all the boys standing there with their mouths open and looking at us as we walked away; before they start running to catch up to us. The whole time Hinata blushes a fearsome red.

We get to the door and a guy stands there looking down a Hinata and me. He looks us up and down before saying "You two together?"

I giggle as the boys come up behind us. "If I said yes will you let me and all my friends in?" I smiled up at him and I licked my lips as I looked him over. I could hear Naruto growl behind me.

The guy at the door smirked as he leaned over and whispered in my ear "Yeah and if you gave me a blow jo-"

"That's enough Aniki, let them in. Itachi, I told you I was having friends come to this party as well."

The guy now named as Itachi sighed and stepped back rolling his eyes. "Come on Sasuke, I was just about to get head from a hot chick and you want to blow it for me."

I smiled "Sasuke!" I hugged him.

"Hello Anile." He said as he looked at me, his arm around my waist. He looked up at his brother. "And no I don't want to blow you. I'm sure your slut of a girlfriend can do it for you. Now come on and enjoy the party."

We all headed in and I giggled then pulled away from him. "Thanks Sasuke."

"Hn" was all I got out of him. I rolled my eyes and turned to Naruto.

"Aniki, I'm thirsty get me something please?" Naruto nodded then he and Kiba went and got us girls' drinks.

"Please enjoy the party, if you need anything just let me or my stupid brother know. And if he comes on you again just kick him or something." He shakes his head and rubs the bridge of his nose as he walks away.

I smile and look at the four guys that are standing around looking at people as they danced and talk as well as drink.

"It's too loud in here."

"It's too crowed."

"What a drag. This is so troublesome."

"N-Neji… i-its n-not t-to loud" Hinata looked down as her cousin crossed his arms and turned his back to her. I sighed and looked around and then I screamed.

**Narutos P.O.V**

As I was walking back with the drinks for me and Anile I heard her scream and I ran (dropping the cups) back to wear I left her standing with the other guys. All I got to say is that guy that was at the door better not have touched her. Or someone was going to the hospital to night and I can tell you one thing, it sure as hell wasn't going to be me.

When I got there I saw her with her arms around a girl with blond hair and four pony tails and a girl that had two buns in her hair. Once Anile pulled away they seen me and I smiled. "Tenten! Temari!" I jogged over to them and pulled them both into my arms and kissed their cheeks. I stepped back giving them the look over and I bent over in laughter. The three girls all blushed.

"Oi, it's not funny Aniki."

"Yeah Naruto, it's not funny."

"I'm with them on this one brat. Stop laughing or I'll make you, the hard way." I stopped as Temari threatened me. It wasn't cool. This girl was and is trying to kill. I still don't understand why she doesn't like me at times the girl had fucking mood swings worst then girl on her period and that's saying something when it came to Anile. She can be a bitch. Not that I would ever call her that.

I folded my arms and turned away the other guys were trying to hold in there laughter. "Oh shut up if you knew her you would shut the hell up to."

"Whatever you say Naruto; this just shows us that you like girls to run over you. As well as that you take it from the back."

That was Kiba and as you know I had a little beef with him from this morning. Just when I went to go after him Temari stepped in front of me and held Kiba up in the air by the neck.

"Naruto will and would never let a girl run over him. Do you hear me? As for taking it from the back, if anything he would have you bent over and be fucking you up the ass. So before you go and say something about my cousin check it before you say it cause it just might be the last thing that comes out of that girly little mouth of yours."

Kiba looked back at Temari. By this point small crowd had already began to form. She smiled, thought it looked more like grin then anything. "Oh, Kiba, yes I missed you silly." She said as she pulled him into her arms. I stepped back a little as the crowd around us began to thin out. She pulled away and took Anile's hand. "Come on Sis lets go dance I'm board of these guys."

Anile giggled and grabbed Tenten's hand "Okay lets' go." She grabbed Tenten's. Tenten had then grabbed Hinata's as they were all pulled on to the dance floor by a raving Temari.

"Man, Naruto your sister has some hot friends. You think I could get with one?"

I chuckled as I turned around to look at the guys as they were looking at the girls asses as they moved on to the dance floor. "Chouji man, don't stair too hard. Your dick might get hard." I laugh out loud. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'mma go dance with my fine date."

Neji just looked at me. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and mumbled 'what a drag' before saying "He's talking about his sister, Nej."

Neji looked at me with a look of disgust on his face, I rolled my eyes "Dude, I'm kidding, but I am going to go and dance with them, there old friends." Smiling I headed over and on to the dance floor.

Kiba smiled and headed over to Hinata taking her by the waist and dancing with her a little as she blushed. After a few minutes the lights turned on and the music died down. I sighed and rolled my eyes stepping off to the side as everyone else did. Anile and the girls stood in the middle of the circle.

**Anile P.O.V**

The girls and I smiled at each other and we go to work tearing up the dance floor. Step dancing was something we all love to do when we were home alone on weekends before everything went down and we had to move here. We closed our eyes letting our bodies move to the beat of the music and singing along with the lyrics.

_I'm having the day from hell,  
It was all going so well (before you came)  
And you told me you needed space,  
With a kiss on the side my face (not again)  
And not to mention (the tears I shed)  
But I should have kicked your (ass instead)  
I need intervention  
Attention to stop temptation to scream _

We dance still getting lost in the music as it flows throughout our bodies. Moving this way and that, I stand waiting and he knows when to step in and place his hands on my hips. Just like that. And we stop for a heartbeat then we move again. I'm lost in the warmth of his body so closed to mine. When I finally listen to what the music was, it's already on its second time around and is repeating itself.

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

_Don't know where I parked my car_  
_Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)_  
_I put my faith in you_  
_What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)_  
_And not to mention (I drank too much)_  
_I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)_  
_I need intervention_  
_Attention to stop temptation to scream_

It reminds me of the past and I close my eyes moving against the body behind me. His hands on my hips and I smiles turning and facing him arms around his neck as I move with him still. His ocean blue eyes looking back at my unusual chocolate brown ones, I open my mouth to lip sing the last couple verses to him.

_Cause baby  
Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart  
Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart  
Gotta pick myself up where do I start  
Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart  
No_

_Can it be easier?_  
_Can I just change my life?_  
_Cause it just seems to go bad every time_  
_Will I be mending?_  
_another one ending once again_

_Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart_  
_Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart_  
_Gotta pick myself up where do I start_  
_Cuz I can't turn to you when it all falls apart_  
_No [x2]_

_Falls apart_  
_Gotta pick myself out cause things are mended_

When it's all done, my girls and I stand close to our guys eyes closed. We smile the guys turning and walking off to do whatever it was before we snagged them up. The lights go from on, to dim, to back on again; signaling a hand of applause for us from everyone in the room.

"That was fucking awesome. Not only is she a babe, and smart but she can dance to!"

I giggle as I hug Kiba and smile at Chouji who has his mouth open with chips hanging out of it. "Chouji, close your mouth you don't want to catch a fly or anything." He closes his mouth and grins at me. I reach over and hug him as well and I can feel him hesitate to hug back before wrapping his arms around me slowly.

Stepping back I see Hinata standing by Kiba with his arms around her, Shikamaru talking to Tamari and Neji talking to a blushing Tenten. I smiles sadly as I look around wanting to find him. He's my savior. My sanctity. Kiba kisses Hinata; she blushes leaning her head onto his shoulder as he pull her close and they slowly rock to the music. Tamari is over by Shikamaru bossing him around telling him to go get her a drink as she smiles holding his hand; mostly likely now dating. Looking over at Tenten she's leaning into Neji her arms around his neck slowly saying her hips.

My heart aches as I see all this. It's not fair that they get to be so happy while I have to stand here and suffer. I have to find my brother so he can hold me. I head off moving between people and around them saying sorry to those I step on. I stop and look around again seeing a bush of blond hair and I head for it.

**E.****M.****N.**

AN: I'm so sorry this chapter was posted this late. I had writers block for the longest. And school has been busy too with finales and all these papers being due on the same day. But in my small bit of free time I did get at least a sentence or two written. I don't have a beta yet and am looking for one so please forgive me for any miss spells. And it's a bit of a cliffy I know but I'm already working on chapter 5 and its to tell the truth is far from done... but i will post it as soon as i can. So be on a look out. and thank you to all my fans yu guys are whats keeping my going on this story. 3 yu all XOXOXOX


End file.
